


Struck by Lightning

by SavageDarling



Series: Mildred's Middle Name is Trouble [1]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Felicity deserves more attention, Hecate and Pippa are goals, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, My gay sweet child, Why did i write so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageDarling/pseuds/SavageDarling
Summary: Mildred really doesn't get why people keep talking about wizards. They aren't even that great. Then someone says a word that riles up Ethel and Mildred gets quite the shock. This is mostly about Mildred/Ethel and Pippa/Hecate but there's some Felicity/Mildred and some Enid/Maud if you look in there. This takes place probably after season 2 so when the girls are in year 4 maybe (I had them in year 3 but now that feels to young so I'm changing it to year 4).





	Struck by Lightning

She’s clumsy and stupid is what she is. Mildred knows that about herself. She knows she doesn’t get very good marks in class and that she can barely ride on a broom let alone steer it. She knows she is different, because she comes from a non-witching family and all but this, well this has nothing to do with any of that. 

How good she is in class aside no one has ever made Mildred feel bad for simply being who she is. Not even Ms. Hardbroom has made her feel bad except for when she’s mucked things up or done something against the Witch’s Code and while she hasn’t read the Code Mildred thinks this thing is probably nowhere in it. 

And if it weren’t for Ethel Hallow the topic wouldn’t have even come up and that stupid girl who Mildred doesn’t even know would never have said anything about her. Then again if Ethel hadn’t said anything Mildred wouldn’t be talking to Ms. Pentangle about this either and she always loves talking to Ms. Pentangle.  
Actually, hold up, lets get some background on what’s going on here. 

Two days ago:

“I can’t believe he spoke to you Ethel, what was it like?” Felicity Foxglove really has a niche for asking so many questions and for looking like she just met the love of her life and got swept off her feet, Mildred thinks. 

Ethel’s face does something weird and Mildred wonders if its trying to smile but Ethel is just not letting it. “It was sweet,” Is all Ethel says about it. 

“I don’t get why everyone is so antsy ‘bout him. He’s just a boy.” Mildred barely mutters the words but everyone still somehow hears her anyway. 

Enid shrugs her shoulders. “I mean he was kind of cute but I’ve seen cuter,” she says and Mildred’s eyebrows pull together. “I’ve been to a couple co-ed schools in my time. All I’m saying is I’ve seen much cuter boys and much cuter girls.” She smiles that mischievous smile that always seems to get Mildred, Enid, and Maud in trouble. 

Maud sighs, “I wish I had time to notice how cute he was but I spent the whole time studying.”

Enid quips back, “That’s because you’re always studying.”

Maud shrugs her shoulders and half smiles, “Yeah. I know,” she replies. 

“Ughh,” Ethel’s voice rings out and Mildred can honestly say the sound of Ethel’s voice might just be one of the most annoying things she has ever heard. “Why must you three always ruin things? He was a nice enough boy and you three can’t even allow him that decency. What kind of witches are you?” 

“I think he was nice I just don’t get why everyone is fawning over him.” Mildred thinks this must be a witch thing because in the real world not every girl gets nervous over boys and not every boy gets nervous or flirty around girls. It must be the fact that the schools are separated into boys and girls. It just has to be. 

A little down the table some fifth years are laughing and Ethel turns her head towards them. “What is it?” She asks them in a tone no less than extremely irritated. 

“Oh nothing,” a brunette girl with a rather slim figure says. She covers her mouth trying to hide a laugh. 

“Did I say something?” Mildred asks. 

Ethel huffs, “If you’re going to make jokes about one of us we’d appreciate it if you would tell us what in Witch’s name the joke is.” If Mildred didn’t know any better she’d say that Ethel is sticking up for her, but she does know better. She knows that Ethel is merely protecting herself.

“Oh don’t worry Hallow. The joke has nothing to do with you.” The slim girl speaks again and Mildred thinks that will be the end of the discussion because she can’t care enough to ask the fifth years again about what it is she’s said and Ethel is in the clear so she shouldn’t care anymore.

Except Ethel does care and it really sends a shock through Mildred. “Is that what I asked?” Ethel quips back. Her lips are pursed and her eyebrows are raised. For an instant Mildred kind of wishes Ethel would just stop because what ever these girls are about to say can’t be good, but another part of her is thankful that Ethel is kind of standing up for her. 

The brunette girl straightens up -her name is Willow, Mildred thinks- and the other three girls with her have stopped laughing. “Aren’t you the clever one, Hallow?” Mildred can’t put a finger on why but she hates the way the words drip off Willow’s tongue. “Never took you to be the type to stand up for a dyke.” 

And Mildred should know what the word means, knows she should, but she doesn’t and then Enid jumps up and says, “Ay, if you want a fight why didn’t you just say so? Don’t you call our friend any kind of names, you hear me?” Mildred’s seen Enid angry and ready to fight but never like this.

Maud stands quickly and grabs Enid’s sleeve. She is practically dragging her away saying, “Come on Enid they aren’t worth it. Let’s just leave well enough alone and go somewhere else. Getting expelled isn’t going to help anyone.” 

Enid is settling down, letting Maud sit her back down, which surprises Mildred. Enid rarely pulls back and even more rarely does she listen to Maud. “I don’t know what that means but it doesn’t sound very nice.”

Mildred is so confused. She’s usually confused but especially now and then something incredibly strange happens. “Mildred. Stop. Talking. Now,” Ethel barely spits the words out in Mildred’s direction before turning towards Willow. “Why don’t you go pick on someone who actually cares for your opinion? I’ve got more important things to do than fight some fifth year who probably doesn’t even know the difference between frog gloop and bat drool.” Ethel flips her ponytail and turns to face Felicity sitting across from her. 

Mildred and Maud and Enid all have their mouths agape. Did Ethel just defend Mildred? It can’t have happened but it had. Felicity obviously hasn’t been paying enough attention because all she can say is, “Oh who even cares. Boys or girls, aren’t beautiful people just fantastic. You know who’s beautiful? Ms. Pentangle that’s who. Do you think Ms. Pentangle likes girls and boys too? Oh I’d love to have more in common with her. I want to be just like her.” She sighs and looks off into the distance longingly. 

Ethel noticeably rolls her eyes and reaches across the table to slap Felicity’s shoulder. Ethel givers her ‘that’ look and Felicity mouths an owww and then an okay. So much is going on that no one realizes that Willow has stood and is moving her hands. “I won’t have a witch like you bad mouthing me, Hallow. Even one of your standing.” 

Mildred doesn’t even think twice, jumping off of her seat and in between Ethel and Willow. 

“You stupid witch,” says a voice. Except its not a voice Mildred thinks, its two voices with two very different reasons for saying it. Her chest hurts, like really hurts. She falls and waits for the ground to catch her except it doesn’t, something else does. Something that smells strangely of roses and it can’t be but she supposes this whole lunch has been extremely confusing. Then she’s out like a light. 

 

When Mildred comes to its barely light outside. Her head and her chest are throbbing and her stomach is rumbling. She’s sleeping in her bed, somehow and she can feel a dip in the mattress next to her. She sits up and stretches out her arms, slowly, and rubs her eyes. 

She asks the only question she can muster with what feels like a weight on her chest, “What time is it?” 

The figure shoots up and its, no it can’t be, her mother. “Oh dear would you look at that. I choose to fall asleep just when you decide to go on and wake up.” Mildred reaches out and hugs her mother loosely, the pain in her chest still making her reel. “You went and slept a whole day and a half on us. Now you want to explain to me what’s going on because none of the girls are talking to me and Ms. Hardbroom said the exact words, ‘I do believe in this instance, Ms. Hubble, that Mildred is impeccably not at fault.’” 

Mildred smiles at her mom and wants to say so much but doesn’t really know how. “Some girl called me something really awful. Enid tried to fight her but Maud wouldn’t let her and then Ethel stood up for me and the girl tried to hurt Ethel but I wouldn’t let her. Now I’m here.” Her voice is hoarse and her breathing rough. 

Her mother looks her up and down, “Must have been some word to cause all this. Also, did I hear that correctly? You saved Ethel Hallow after she stood up for you?”

Mildred doesn’t miss the raised eyebrow or the questioning look. She laughs a little and it doesn’t sound pretty but it’s enough for now. “Yeah, I couldn’t believe it either, but she stood up for me and I didn’t want to see her get hurt.” She thinks she might be blushing. 

Her mother takes a deep breathe, “Well, we can talk about exactly what happened later. Right now I should go get Enid and Maud. Also there’s a couple people who have been visiting you and you’ll never guess who they are.” Mildred watches her mum leave and throws her legs over her bed to get up and stand. She takes a couple wobbly steps but gains her balance rather quickly. A day and a half she thinks, very typical of her to rest for so long. 

Enid and Maud come running in, almost tackling her to the ground. 

“I can’t believe you slept for a day and a half Millie. I mean think of all the lessons you’ve missed and all the homework you’ll have to make up.”

“Forget homework think of all the food you’re gonna get after bein’ out for so long. Not that it’s any good but you did get to see your mum and you didn’t get detention for something bad happening!”

“I thought we agreed we would wait to talk about that, she just woke up.”

“No, you agreed. I made no promises about what would happen. A girls got to make jokes you know.” Enid crosses her arms, Maud glares, and Mildred lets out a full laugh even though it hurts a little. 

“You guys know I missed you and all but, um, mum said I had other visitors. Who was she talking about?” Mildred asked as the three girls made their way to her bed. 

Maud and Enid glanced at each other and Maud shook her head in Enid’s direction. “Well after you went down to the floor Ms. Hardbroom, Ms. Drill, and Ms. Cackle came real quick. Ms. Drill took you and Ethel to your room and she put a healing salve on your chest while Ms. Hardbroom and Ms. Cackle transported the rest of us to the office. It was weird cause the first thing Ms. Hardbroom did wasn’t even accuse you; it was ask us what happened. We explained everything. It was Maud, Felicity, and yours truly against that girl so she didn’t stand much of a chance and with Felicity backing us up in the most Felicity way possible I think Ms. Hardbroom believed us. Now here we are.” Enid gave her an awkward smile and it took Mildred a second to register that Ms. Drill took her and Ethel back to Mildred’s room. 

“Hold on there,” Mildred said. “What do you mean Ms. Drill took me and Ethel back to my room? Why on earth didn’t Ethel go with the two of you to Ms. Cackle’s office?” Mildred tilted her head and looked between Maud and Enid questioningly. 

Enid shrugged her shoulders and Maud said, “Honestly no one knows. She just got this real angry look on her face, you know the one she usually directs at you after you’ve done something stupid, and she said if somebody tried to touch you there would be severe consequences. And then Ms. Drill transferred the three of you here.”

Mildred is dumbstruck and she has so many questions but one thing is bugging her in particular. “What did it mean?” She asks. 

Enid gives her that awkward smile again like they’re in trouble and Maud starts looking around the room, everywhere but at Mildred. “It isn’t that bad. Just the way that girl was trying to use it is bad.”

“Yeah but what does it mean?” Mildred pressed harder.

“It means you like witches,” Felicity Foxgloves voice rang out and the three girls glanced to the door where she stood. 

Mildred looked at her, not at all understanding. “Well of course I like witches. I’m a friend to all of you.” 

Felicity laughed and pulled on her hair a little. “No silly, like romantically.”

Maud crossed her arms over her chest and Enid spoke for the both of them saying. “Felicity, Mildred isn’t some gossip story for you to go spreading around the school. If that’s all you’re here for you can go ahead and walk right back through that door.” 

Felicity looked somewhat hurt at the comment. “I can keep a secret and I don’t think that Mildred’s life is a story. Nobody’s life is a story. I just report when a big thing happens in the school or when something goes wrong with one of Mildred’s potions, that’s always a ringer, but not about this.”

Mildred smiled and waved Felicity in. “I trust you, come on inside.”

Felicity skipped over to the bed, plopped down beside Mildred with Enid and Maud across from them, and pressed a kiss to Mildred’s cheek. Mildred turned practically burning red. “That’s to make you feel better. Plus, honestly what’s all the rubbish about not being able to like witches. I think witches are just fantastic and wizards too. I bet Ms. Pentangle feels the same way. She’s coming by the way, just to see you Mildred. It’s cause you’re special, it must be. Ms. Pentangle just adores you and who am I to go against how she feels?” 

“Jeez. You talk a lot.”

“You like wizards and witches?”

“Wait, Ms. Pentangle is coming to see me?”

The three girls spoke at practically the same time, getting very different things out of all that Felicity had said. “Yes, Yes, and Yes.” Felicity said back. 

After a second a knock came on the door and Ms. Hardbroom’s voice crawled through the door. “May I enter?” 

“We best be on our way then,” Maud said pulling Enid and Felicity off the bed. “Talk to you later Millie.”

“See you later,” Mildred said back and a little louder said, “Yes, come in.” 

As Ms. Hardbroom entered the three girls scurried off. She took a seat in the chair where Mildred’s mum had previously been. She sat perched on the edge, her spine rigid and tense. “You can relax Ms. Hardbroom. It’s just you and me.”

Ms. Hardbroom raised an eyebrow at Mildred, “I’m not quite sure the two things you just said correlate at all.” The two stare for a moment and Mildred swears she sees the edge of Ms. Hardbroom’s mouth twitch up in a smile of sorts. “While what you did was immensely and incredibly stupid, and please do not mistake what I’m about to say as approval of some kind, you saved Ethel and that is commendable and brave.” 

Mildred was sure she had to be blushing again. “Thank you Ms. Hardbroom.” She muttered out. She fiddled with her hands before asking her teacher something she hadn’t quite talked to anyone else about yet. “Did they tell you?”

“Speak up, if you can Mildred Hubble and did who tell me what?” Even when she was being nice to Mildred she still found a way to make sure to push Mildred.

Mildred cleared her throat and attempted to speak a little louder, without hurting her chest. “Did Enid, Maud, and Felicity tell you about what happened at lunch? Why it wasn’t my fault?”

Mildred knew she was fishing for answers but she wanted them, so badly. Ms. Hardbroom raised a single eyebrow crossed her hands and said, “If you’re referring to the name you were called then yes. The others informed me of what transpired. Do you wish to talk about it?” 

Mildred didn’t even have to think about it. “Yes, I’d really appreciate it. If you don’t mind me asking, why is it so bad to like witches instead of wizards?” 

Mildred watched the way a sliver of tension left Ms. Hardbroom’s body and she actually settled into the chair. “What I tell you doesn’t leave this room.” Mildred shook her head okay and Ms. Hardbroom flicked her fingers and the door shut. “The word Willow used is in fact derogatory, but it is not necessarily bad to like witches. Have I not taught you the importance of knowing yourself and not letting others take that from you? Your magic and control of said magic comes partially from within, if you have any questions about that Pi- Ms. Pentangle will be better suited to answer them, and I hope that I’ve taught you well enough about controlling your magic.”

Mildred’s eye shot wide and she shook her head. “No, you’ve taught me really well.” With one solid shake of her head Ms. Hardbroom shook some of the fears out of Mildred. She tugged at one of her braids wanting and not wanting to ask at the same time a really important question. “Ms. Hardbroom.”

“Yes,” her potions teacher responded.

Mildred took a breath before responding. “I think Willow was right.”

Ms. Hardbroom narrowed her eyes and Mildred swore she could cut anyone with a look like that. “So.” Her skin crawled at the way Ms. Hardbroom drew on the end of her word.

“I don’t want people to be angry with me.” Mildred whispered.

“The only reason anyone would be angry with you is if you blew up some part of the school again. No one will be angry with you for this, Mildred. I won’t say that very often I imagine but it is true.” Mildred doesn’t realize she’s crying until Ms. Hardbroom produces a white cloth and hands it to her. “Try and keep yourself together now Mildred Hubble.” 

She takes the cloth and wipes her eyes. “I wish I could be sure it didn’t matter.”

Ms. Hardbroom’s neck stiffens and she says slowly, “Listen to me Mildred, closely. Whether or not you choose to believe what I am about to say is simply up to you. I think it’d be stupid of you not to believe me but I can’t force you to, Ada won’t allow me. Things change. Things get better, Mildred.” 

Ms. Hardbroom gets up to leave and she watches her go. When she gets to the door Mildred gets up the courage to ask, “How do you know?”

Ms. Hardbroom stops with the door open. She has one hand straightened along the door and the other gripping her pocket watch. She purses her lips and raises her eyebrows. “Ms. Pentangle will be visiting you tomorrow.”

“Yes, I heard. I’m quite excited to see her again,” Mildred says. 

Ms. Hardbroom cuts her eyes to silence Mildred and takes a breath. “When she gets here tomorrow,” she starts, “ask her about her necklace.”

Mildred wants to ask a thousand more questions but Ms. Hardbroom has transferred away before she can even get out a word. Her mother comes and tells her goodbye, says she’s got to be off and Mildred apologizes for worrying her, tells her that the next time they mirror they’ve got a lot to talk about. Her mom says she knows and it’s going to be just fine. Then Maud and Enid come in and hug her and tell her goodnight. Then Felicity stops by and pecks her on the cheek again. Tells her she hopes she feels better and if Ms. Pentangle really does come tomorrow ask if Felicity can talk to her. Mildred promises to ask which elicits another kiss from Felicity.

When Mildred wakes up in the morning her chest is still sore but it feels loads better than it did when she’d first got zapped. She finally has the strength to firmly walk from her bed to her wardrobe and change into some jeans and a sweater. She brushes her hair out and thinks that she can’t wait to take a shower. There’s a knock on her door and before Mildred can even think to ask who it is she’s saying, “come in the doors unlocked.” 

She knows who’s going to walk through that door but it still surprises her. “Its good to see you again Mildred. I brought you breakfast.” Mildred smiles so big and engulfs Ms. Pentangle in a hug. “Oh Mildred.” 

They sit on Mildred’s bed facing each other and this time Mildred accepts the donut and actually eats it. When her mouth isn’t stuffed with the glazed treat she asks, “Ms. Pentangle, why are you here?”

“Well, Mildred,” Ms. Pentangle starts and she has that smile on her face that she reserves for only some people and Mildred loves it, “I heard from Hecate what happened and I care about you. I simply wished to make sure you were okay and if you needed someone to talk to I wanted to be here.” 

Mildred worried her hair and bit her lip. “So you know what the girl said?” she asked and when Ms. Pentangle shook her head yes in reply Mildred continued. “”I think she’s right.”

Mildred felt like she might cry again but then Ms. Pentangle was hugging her and the shock of the hug was enough to make her not want to cry. “It’s okay if it is true. There isn’t anything wrong with being that way Mildred and if your friends are really friends they’ll love you no matter what.” 

She lets the stress leave her body and pulls back from Ms. Pentangle, searching her face to be sure she isn’t lying to Mildred to make her feel better. She comes to the conclusion that eve if Ms. Pentangle is lying she doesn’t care because she does feel better. “Ms. Hardbroom told me if I had questions to ask you about, well, your necklace but I don’t even see a necklace.” 

Ms. Pentangle gives her that smile before reaching into her dress and pulling out a chain just long enough to hide under her dress. “I don’t like people seeing it very often, and Hecate doesn’t mind me keeping it secret. In fact I think she rather prefers it that way.” The necklace is golden and goes incredibly well with both Ms. Pentangle’s skin and her dress. It’s delicate and beautiful and at the end of it rest two golden rings. She takes off the necklace and rests it in Mildred’s outstretched palm. 

Mildred examines it, tilts her head, and asks, “Why would Ms. Hardbroom care whether you wear it at all? And I think you should wear it on the outside of your dress. These rings are beautiful.” 

Ms. Pentangle purses her lips. “Do you know what rings symbolize Mildred?”

“Everyone knows they symbolize marriage.” The words are scarcely out of her mouth before she realizes exactly what she’s just said. “Wait are you and Ms. Hardbroom married?”

“No,” Pippa says rather fervently and Mildred deflates a little at the comment. “Not that I don’t want to,” she adds. “It’s just that Hecate is the slow type. I mean I had to wait over thirty years just to kiss her.” 

Ms. Pentangle seems to think that’s a rather rude thing of Ms. Hardbroom to make her wait so long and Mildred thinks the same thing, honestly, but she’s in a state of shock and can’t even process it. “You and Ms. Hardbroom?” Mildred asks astonished. 

“All thanks to you,” Ms. Pentangle says. “After the spelling bee I got back my best friend and the courage to tell her exactly how I felt. Hecate and I are not married, however, she bought me these rings so that we would know that we were going to be each other’s truest love. It was quite romantic of her if I do say so myself.” Ms. Pentangle looks content and glowing and Mildred envies her just a bit. 

“Did you know when you were younger?” It’s a rather broad question but it’s all that Mildred can muster at the moment. 

“I knew I loved Hecate,” Ms. Pentangle starts, “I didn’t know exactly what that meant but I knew I loved her just the same, even when she stood me up.” 

“What if I think I love someone?” Mildred barely even whispers the words and she squeezes her eyes shut, afraid of what the words can do to her.

Mildred is definitely crying now, tears are streaming down her face and Ms. Pentangle is holding her. “You’ll know Mildred when you’re in love and you need to let her know you love her. Do you want to spend 30 years thinking about what could have been?” 

Mildred sniffs, “I think I want to tell her then. I want to tell Ethel how I feel.” She pulls back from Ms. Pentangle and does not miss the smirk playing on her lips. 

“Oh, so its Ethel is it? I am quite surprised by this little revelation.” They both laugh and Mildred thinks she just might be okay after all. 

“I was surprised myself, but there was a spark and there was Ethel and I just couldn’t stop myself.” Mildred twists the edge of a thick strand of hair between her fingers. 

Ms. Pentangle reaches out and lifts up Mildred’s chin. “Listen to me Mildred. I’m going to be here for the rest of the day but I have plans with a certain someone so I need to tell you this now. The future holds incredible things and is full of surprises. Maybe you love Ethel or maybe you don’t and who knows how she feels about you. No matter what Mildred know that what you are is a wonderful witch. No matter what anyone else says,” Pippa stood up to leave as she finished speaking. 

“Can you promise me one thing?” Mildred asked.

“What would that be?” Ms. Pentangle responded.

“Could you say hello to Felicity Foxglove before you leave? It would just be the best moment of her life.” Ms. Pentangle smiled at her and she smiled back.

“We’ve got quite the fan base don’t we Mildred?” With that Ms. Pentangle was gone and she was left sitting on her bed thinking about Ethel and Willow and the rings. 

Mildred rested some more and Maud and Enid brought her lunch and then dinner. After dinner they left to go do work and Mildred took a stroll around the castle. Somehow, through some kind of fate, she ended up in front of Ethel’s door. She was there so she might as well knock and she did. “Hey Ethel? You in there?” With a swoosh the door opened and Ethel sat at her desk with her back to Mildred. 

Mildred stood in the doorway for a minute unsure of what to do. Ethel huffed and said, without turning, “What was the purpose of me opening the door if you didn’t actually want to come in?” 

Mildred scurried inside and sat on the edge of Ethel’s bed. Close enough for conversation but not to close. She tried to form words but all she could get to come out of her mouth was, “I’m sorry. I like you.” 

Ethel stopped doing work pushed away from her desk and turned to face Mildred. “Why are you sorry that you like me? And why on earth are you telling me this now?” Ethel’s nose scrunched up and her mouth stayed slightly agape. 

Mildred took a breath and started twisting strands of her hair. “No separate sentences. I’m sorry that I got us in trouble with my stupid mouth and I like you, a lot.” 

Ethel’s thick eyebrows came together and she said “oh,” before thinking for a second and saying “oh,” again except with a tone of realization. “You’re right. Your mouth did get us in trouble, and you’re always getting us in trouble. “

“I’m sorry I was running my mouth. It’s just that you and Felicity kept going on about that boy and all I could think about was you.” Mildred blushes. 

“You idiot,” Ethel says. “Give me your stupid hands.” Mildred froze at the words and removed her hands from her hair. Ethel held a vice grip on them and kept squeezing. “Don’t you ever, and I mean ever do something as stupid as jump in front of someone’s magic. Do you hear me? I don’t care what’s happening you can’t die on me. Someone might think it was my fault.” 

“It kind of was your fault,” Mildred whispers and Ethel yanks on her hand. 

“Did I say I was done?” Ethel asks. Mildred shakes her head no. “Good, now. What happened with Willow is never to be talked about again.” 

“But,” Mildred started and the glare she got made her stop. She took a breath and started again. “I’m not saying we need to go telling everyone everything but I’d like to talk to you about what happened at some point Ethel. And I’d like to be friends and maybe when we’re friends you can stop being so mean to me and teasing me all the time.”

Ethel actually looked like she might be in pain saying the words, “I can’t Mildred. I don’t know why. It’s like I’m destined to be this terribly awful person that I don’t want to be. Maybe it’s cause of what happened between our ancestors or maybe I’m just an awful person. Either way Mildred Hubble you shouldn’t care so much what I say.”

“Except I do Ethel,” She started. “ I do care what you say and I want to tell you that I understand why you’re so mean all the time but you should know that treating people like that in the future is not going to be okay. You have to learn to be nice and I have to learn to wait on you, but I will.”

“You’ll what?” Ethel asked her. 

Mildred smiled and moved her hands, which were still inside Ethel’s. “I’ll wait on you Ethel. I’ll wait till you’re ready to talk about this and hear what it is I’ve got to say without ripping me apart.” 

“It won’t be any time soon, I can promise you that.” Ethel quipped, bitterly.

“I’ll still get on your nerves, I can promise you that.” Mildred said smiling. Mildred removed her hands from Ethel’s and stood to leave. “I’m going to go back to bed but I’ll see you at breakfast.” She bent down and pecked Ethel’s cheek before hurrying off. Mildred caught sight of the small blush creeping its way across Ethel’s face as she left. 

The next morning at breakfast Mildred and Ethel sat next to each other much closer than they usually did and Willow was nowhere to be seen, she’d apparently been given detention for the rest of the year along with the promise of suspension if she stepped one toe out of line. 

Enid and Maud were back to bickering about how Mildred should be spending the next couple of days. Maud thought she needed to catch up on her work and Enid thought it best that she have a bit of fun. 

Felicity could not stop talking about how Ms. Pentangle came to see her and isn’t she just the most amazing witch that ever lived. “Second most amazing witch that ever lived,” Mildred corrected under her breath because first and foremost came her favorite, Ms. Hardbroom. 

Thinking of Ms. Hardbroom Mildred walked out of the cafeteria to Ms. Hardbroom’s room. Once there she knocked tentatively and only once. The door opened with a flourish and there was Ms. Hardbroom, with her hair falling around her shoulders. “Mildred Hubble?” She asked and Mildred was surprised the usual drawl on her name was not there. 

“I just came to let you know I’m doing much better and to tell you I talked to Ms. Pentangle.” She kept glancing from the ground to her teacher and back to the ground. 

“And?” Ms. Hardbroom shot back at her, eyebrow raised. “I can sense you wish to say more.”

“You should wear the rings!” Mildred blurted out. 

Ms. Hardbroom’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline and her whole body stiffened. “But Pippa would never,”

“Oh don’t you put this on me Hecate Hardbroom. I’d wear this ring on my finger in one minute if you gave me the go ahead.” And out comes Ms. Pentangle from Ms. Hardbroom’s bathroom fixing her ponytail. She rests her hands on her hips and Ms. Hardbroom ushers Mildred inside, shutting the door behind her. 

“But people will gossip. I don’t want bad things to happen to your reputation.” Ms. Hardbroom says and Mildred tilts her head watching them.

“I’ve told you this a thousand times Hecate. I don’t care who talks about me. All I want is you. No matter what.” Ms. Pentangle says, hands against her hips.

“Well, to be fair, I did give you the ring so you could have put it on your finger at any point.” Ms. Hardbroom whispers.

And before either Ms. Hardbroom or Ms. Pentangle can say anything Mildred interjects, “But you gave her both rings. If you wanted her to wear one you had to wear the other and how could you wear the other when you gave both to her. It’s like you proposed by asking her to propose.” They stare at her and Mildred just shrugs her shoulders. “I call it like I see it.”

“Hecate,” Ms. Pentangle says after gathering her wits.

“Yes,” Ms. Hardbroom responds.

“I want to wear the ring, but more importantly I want you to wear it to.” Ms. Pentangle whispers the end of her sentence and now Mildred just feels awkward. 

Ms. Pentangle flicks her wrist to remove her necklace and she holds two rings in her hand free of the chain. She slips one onto Ms. Hardbroom’s left hand and the other onto hers. “Let them gossip, Hiccup. Let them spread rumors all they like because I’ve got something leagues better, you.” And now Mildred and Ms. Hardbroom are both blushing profusely from embarrassment. “Now Mildred, you’ve done a wonderful job but it is time for you to go,” and before Mildred can even speak to agree she’s been transferred to the hallway. 

People do talk for a while. They talk about how Felicity won’t stop kissing Mildred’s cheek and how Ethel seems like she might actually be smiling these days, which scares some people. They talk about Mildred and how she likes witches, just witches. They talk about Ms. Hardbroom and how she won’t stop looking at the clock during the last class of every day like she’s waiting to go meet someone. 

And people talk about the rings. Someone mentions Ms. Hardbroom’s the next day and when Ms. Pentangle comes for a visit two weeks later people really, really talk then. The remarks are nothing like that of Willow’s. People thank the stars that someone made their potions teacher grade them ever so slightly less hard. People say they’re glad that Ms. Hardbroom and Ms. Pentangle are in love because it gives them hope for a future. People talk about how, and by people she means Felicity, it’s the most amazing love story ever and Ms. Pentangle is the most amazing witch ever. People talk and both Ms. Hardbroom and Mildred find they don’t mind the gossip one bit.


End file.
